One Wacky Interview
by Ayume Sumaji Hazukori
Summary: The answers to stuff revealed! I suggest you read The Worst Gameshow before you read this. Please, do not flame me. I don't flame you. RR (Sequel to The Worst Gameshow Ever Created) CHAPPIE 10 UPLOADED!
1. The Wheel Comes Back to Haunt Us

Disclaimer: I do not own any show or character (Besides Tara, Finalia, and Pika.) mentioned in this story. Shelby is a real person, ok? And keep in mind that I use a real Wheel of Deciding to choose which person to interview. PIKA IS NOT A PIKACHU!!!  
  
Finalia: Hiya! Shelby and me are back again!  
  
Shelby: *nods* Ya!  
  
Finalia: We have a great story for you today!  
  
Shelby: Ya! We are interviewing YYH Characters today!  
  
Finalia: We were going to interview 5 random people. Who are the eight people to choose from, Shelby?  
  
Shelby: Koenma (Teen Form), Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Jin!  
  
Readers: Whos Jin?  
  
Finalia: The red-head wind demon with the Scottish accent.  
  
Shelby: Ya!  
  
Finalia: Spin the Wheel of Deciding to see who we interview first!  
  
*the wheel is spun and it lands on Koenma*  
  
Finalia: Ok. Bring Koenma in!  
  
Koenma: *walks in*  
  
Shelby and Finalia: Thank you for taking your time to come!  
  
Koenma: My father was back, so I was able to come.  
  
Finalia: Ok. We will be asking you a series of questions. First Question: Why do you always have that pacifier in your mouth, even when your in the form your in now?  
  
Koenma: Because the artists never bothered drawing me a mouth.  
  
Shelby: *sweatdrops*  
  
Finalia: Ok. Next question: Did you actually intend on fighting in the Dark Tournament?  
  
Koenma: No. But I would have fought is it was needed.  
  
Finalia: Ok. *writes the answers on a notepad* Next question: So, you are only Ruler of the Spirit World when your father is gone?  
  
Koenma: Correct.  
  
Shelby: Let me ask a question! How old are you, really? Many ages for you include 300, 400, and even 1000! Which of these is you REAL age?  
  
Koenma: None of them. Im actually over 500.  
  
Finalia: Wow! 500 years old and you still look young.  
  
Shelby: That's scary.  
  
Koenma: Whats scary?  
  
Finalia: I think she means that fact that you are over 500 years old. How old is your dad? 10,000? *laughs*  
  
Koenma: ... Perhaps I should leave..  
  
Wasn't that interesting? I guarantee that the next person will have a little bit more to say. If they don't then you can point fingers and laugh at me. 


	2. Wind Demons and Rabid Fangirls

Finalia: Ok. Spin the wheel again!  
  
*the wheel is spun and it lands on Jin*  
  
Shelby: We interview Jin next! ^-^  
  
*Jin comes running in with a mob of fangirls behind him*  
  
Finalia: Hurry Shelby! Close the door behind him!  
  
Shelby: *closes the door*  
  
Jin: Thanks. I thought I was a goner there.  
  
Finalia: Thank you for taking your time, and risking your life, to come!  
  
Jin: Don't mention it. *pants heavily*  
  
Finalia: Go ahead! Sit down.  
  
Jin: *sits*  
  
Finalia: Ok. Question one: Is your hair really red? It looks more like an orange.  
  
Jin: It's red-orange.  
  
Finalia: It is? It looks more of a cherry red now.... Next question: If Yusuke didn't have the spirit gun, do you think you would have beaten him?  
  
Jin: Yes. Its the spirit gun that finished me off, right?  
  
Finalia: Yeah. I guess. Next question: Do you intend on participating in the Dark Tournament again?  
  
Jin: Yes. Maybe next time I'll join Urameshi's team.  
  
Finalia: Ok. Well. Thanks for your time.  
  
Shelby: What? It's already over? Can't we have some more questions?  
  
Jin: I have an idea! How about I sakd the questions?  
  
Finalia: Ok. Shoot.  
  
Jin: Can I stay here till the fangirls leave?  
  
Finalia: Sure! Ok, Shelby! Spin the Wheel again!  
  
*the wheel is spun and it lands on Genkai*  
  
Shelby: Wait! Isn't she dead?  
  
Finalia: Oh! My bad. Spin it again.  
  
*the wheel is spun and it lands on Botan*  
  
Finalia: Ok, bring Botan in!  
  
*Botan walks in*  
  
Finalia: Welcome, Botan!  
  
Jin didn't say that much. You may point fingers and laugh at me, but first.. *whacks Jin upside the head* You should have said more!!!  
  
Jin: OW OW OW OW! You're the authoress! Your supposed to make me say more!!!  
  
Finalia: O yea.. Review! REVIEW! 


	3. An Interview with Botan

Finalia: Ok. Welcome Botan. We're going to ask you some questions for the readers to read.  
  
Botan: Readers?  
  
Finalia: Yeah! *points to the readers* See them?  
  
Botan: Oh! Hi! *waves to the readers* Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Finalia: Im supposed to ask the questions! Question one: What is that thing you ride?  
  
Botan: Its an oar. *holds it up* See?  
  
Finalia: Question two: But aren't you supposed to ride something like a scythe or broom?  
  
Botan: Scythes? Why would I ride one of those? Their sharp and they scare people. And brooms are for witches.  
  
Finalia: Question three: If you're the Grim Reaper, then why aren't you wearing black?  
  
Botan: Because black is too dark for me! I have light hair, light eyes, and light skin!  
  
Finalia: Ok. Question four: What is your favorite color?  
  
Botan: I don't know. There are way too many colors to choose from.  
  
Finalia: I have one more Q for you to A!  
  
Botan: Wha??  
  
Finalia: Nevermind. What is your natural hair color?  
  
Botan: THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! *holds up her hair* WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE THAT???  
  
Finalia: Well, that's all the time we have for you. Thank you for coming! Shelby, spin the wheel!  
  
Shelby: Ok! *spins the wheel and it lands on Hiei*  
  
Finalia: Bring Hiei in!  
  
*someone pushes Hiei in*  
  
Kurama's Voice: C'mon Hiei!  
  
Hiei: I am NOT going to do this! Not after what she did to me in the last story!  
  
Finalia: It was just a gameshow!  
  
Hiei: A really stupid gameshow!  
  
Finalia: *shoots Hiei with a tranquilizer dart*  
  
Hiei: *falls to the ground* @____@  
  
Finalia: That ought to shut him up.  
  
Shelby: But who are we going to interview?  
  
Finalia: Someone else. Save Hiei for last.  
  
Voice: HIEI?!?!?  
  
Finalia: Oh no! Tara's here too??  
  
Kurama: Im afraid so..  
  
Finalia: No! My little nice side is going to ruin this for me. This is my big break!!!  
  
*the wheel is spun, but it keeps landing on blank spaces*  
  
Finalia: We'll be back as soon as we get someone to interview!  
  
Awww. Poor Hiei.. Well, the next chapters going to be great! Im not kidding! HEY! Stop walking away! 


	4. Two Hours Later

~~two hours later~~  
  
Finalia: Has it landed on anyone yet?  
  
Shelby: Nope. Just blank spaces.  
  
Finalia(to the wheel): WHY WONT YOU LAND ON SOMEONE?!?!?! *spins it really hard and it lands on Yusuke*  
  
Shelby: FINALLY!  
  
Finalia: Bring Yusuke in.  
  
*Yusuke walks in*  
  
Finalia: Hi, Yusuke! Welcome!  
  
Yusuke: Hi.  
  
Finalia: Sit down. Sorry it took so long. The stupid wheel wouldn't land on anything but blank spaces.  
  
Yusuke: O. k.  
  
Finalia: Lets get on with the interview! Question one: Does it hurt when you use the Spirit Gun?  
  
Yusuke: No.  
  
Finalia: Question two: Do you even feel it?  
  
Yusuke: No, not really. No.  
  
Finalia: Question three: How much hair gel does it take to fix your hair?  
  
Yusuke: How should I know that?  
  
Finalia: Oh yeah. You skip school.  
  
Yusuke: Are you calling me stupid?  
  
Shelby: Whoa, now! Finalia asks the questions!  
  
Finalia: Yeah. Pretty much.  
  
Yusuke: Why you! *uses the Spirit Gun*  
  
*the Spirit gun bounces off of Finalia and hits Yusuke instead*  
  
Yusuke: How did you do that?  
  
Finalia: Im the authoress! *hits Yusuke on the head* You big, dumb, smelly fathead!  
  
Yusuke: *is knocked out*  
  
Finalia: Shelby. Kick Hiei and wake him up.  
  
Shelby: *kicks Hiei*  
  
Hiei: HEY! *throws Shelby into a wall*  
  
Finalia: Don't ever hit my friend! *Hiei starts to float*  
  
Hiei: H-hey!  
  
Finalia: *smirks and slams Hiei into a wall multiple times*  
  
Hiei: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! X___X  
  
Well, wasn't that fun? I sure like to slam Hiei. I just hope Tara doesn't find a way in. 


	5. Return of the Wheel of Embarrassing Thin...

Finalia: *Throws Hiei into a chair*  
  
Hiei: That hurt!  
  
Finalia: Who cares? Now sit down. If you decide to not listen to me, I'll make you relive that nightmare!  
  
Hiei: *flinches*  
  
Finalia: Ok. Question one: What did you think of the gameshow I put you in?  
  
Hiei: It was torture.  
  
Tara (from outside): I loved that show! I even taped it! *climbs into the room through the window*  
  
Hiei: Just my luck..  
  
Tara: *tacklehugs Hiei*  
  
Finalia: Get off of him! *pulls Tara off of Hiei*  
  
Tara: *twitch* Hehehe. O.o  
  
Shelby: You forgot to take your medicine again!!!  
  
Finalia: Lets continue! Question two: What do you think of Tara?  
  
Hiei: I think she's evil.  
  
Tara: That wasn't nice!  
  
Finalia: Yeah! Cuz IM the evil one!  
  
Shelby: Question three: Did you ever kiss someone?  
  
Hiei: Well.. I was FORCED to kiss Tara in the last fanfic, but that doesn't really count because Finalia made me do it.  
  
Finalia: Grrr. Question four: Why do you have such a bad attitude?  
  
Tara: Yeah!  
  
Hiei: This is why I didn't want to do this.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Hiei: You girls are insane.  
  
Finalia: Prepare to relive your worst nightmare! *grabs the wheel of embarrassing things* Remember this?  
  
Hiei: You have GOT to be joking.  
  
Finalia: Nope. And it has ALL the same dares from last time we saw it too. *smirks* Lets spin it, shall we?  
  
*spins the wheel and it lands on spin again*  
  
Finalia: Ok. *spins it again and it lands on the same thing* One final spin.  
  
Hiei: *stays silent*  
  
Finalia: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*the wheel is spun, and it lands on.*  
  
What will the wheel land on? The answer in the next chapter! 


	6. Reliving the Nightmare

*after 500 spin agains*  
  
Hiei's Luck Fairy: Im sick of helping you! *throws the lucky feather down* Im out of here!  
  
Hiei: *looks at the fairy*  
  
Finalia: C'mon! Land on something!  
  
*spins it again and it lands on..*  
  
Hiei: *reads the dare* Not again!!!  
  
Tara: Yes again!  
  
Hiei: *glares at Tara* No tacklehugs.  
  
Tara: Awwww.  
  
Hiei: Why don't we Dare Tara? After she does her dare, I'll do mine. Deal?  
  
Finalia: Well. ok! ^^  
  
*spins the wheel and it lands on "Kiss a girl/boy of the author/authoress' choosing."*  
  
Hiei (thinking to himself): Dammit..  
  
Tara: YES!  
  
Hiei:If she does her dare, I am NOT doing mine.  
  
Finalia: Don't make me use my mighty author power to force you to kiss her.  
  
Hiei: o.o  
  
Finalia: Because I WILL force you to put feeling into it too!  
  
Shelby: Believe me. She will.  
  
Finalia: BWAHAHA! Beware!  
  
*horror music plays in the background*  
  
Hiei: This is turning into that stupid gameshow!!!  
  
Finalia: Oh, shut up! Tara, just kiss him already!!!  
  
Tara: OKIES! *kisses Hiei*  
  
Hiei: AHH! *gets kissed* You're crazy! Im not going to be in anymore of your fanfics!  
  
Finalia: BWAHAHAHAHA! Did I ever mention that Tara is me? She's the good side that also has a crush on you, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Then what are you?!?!  
  
Finalia: *laughs* Im pure evil. *laughs evily*  
  
Hiei: I am going to kill Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Why me??  
  
Hiei: Because you're the one who put me on this stupid show!!!  
  
Finalia: Shut the **** up Hiei! Your going to be working with Tara for a long time! Consider yourself lucky that I'm only writing ONE romance fanfic!  
  
Hiei: That's a bit of a relief.  
  
Finalia: I'll only write more if the readers want me too.  
  
Hiei: O.O  
  
I really am pure evil, and don't you think that it's about time that this story ended?  
  
Shelby: Yep. wait. AHH! FINAL CUSSED!!!  
  
Koenma: No, actually she said * * * *.  
  
Shelby: But what if it wasn't censored???  
  
Koenma: O.o o.O 


	7. Bye Bye!

Hiei: You can't make me do this!  
  
Finalia: Uh. Yes I can.  
  
Tara: Yep! She can make anything happen, just as long as it's in the story.  
  
Hiei: Oh no.  
  
Finalia: That's right Hiei! I could make you skip across a field of flowers, or even make you stab yourself! I could make you fall in love with Tara if I wanted too! I could do that right now.  
  
Hiei: What??  
  
Finalia: Yeah. Im going to do that. Besides! Think of how good you'd be in the romance fanfics I'm going to write! Tara, chain him up.  
  
Tara: Ok!  
  
*Kurama and Yukina walk in*  
  
Finalia: Hi Kurama! Thanks for helping!  
  
Kurama: Don't mention it.  
  
Hiei: Kurama? You were in this too???  
  
Kurama: Yes. And so was Yusuke, Keiko, Jin, and even Yukina!  
  
Hiei: So. you all betrayed me...? Is that it?  
  
Yusuke: No. It was nothing like that.  
  
Tara: *looks at Hiei* It seems wrong..  
  
Finalia: What?  
  
Tara: Even though I want you to do it, I'm not going to let you. It's wrong. *unchains Hiei*  
  
Finalia: You have betrayed me! I don't even know why we split up in the first place!  
  
Tara: We were two personalities inhabiting one body!  
  
Finalia: Well, I know that I can't trust you to have your own body!  
  
Tara: NOOO!  
  
Finalia: *sucks up Tara's personality*  
  
Hiei: Aww. And I was just starting to like her.  
  
Yusuke: Hiei? You.. ok?  
  
Hiei: I meant as a friend.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.. Ok then! ^_^  
  
Pika: *looks at Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Run, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *runs*  
  
Pika: Wait up, Hiei! *runs after him* I HAVE TO GLOMP YOU!!!  
  
Kurama: You know, he never did kiss Tara back, did he?  
  
Yusuke: Nope.  
  
Kurama: I thought so.  
  
Yusuke: Oh well. Now he has Pika to deal with.  
  
Kurama: Guess your right. Want to get some donuts?  
  
Yusuke: Sure! As long as you pay for them.  
  
Yukina: Well.. Maybe I should substitute Pika.  
  
Kuwabara: Is that you, Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Oh! Hello Kazuma! Where is Shizuru?  
  
Shizuru: Right here.  
  
Yukina: Hello! Shizuru, do you mind if I interviewed you?  
  
Shizuru: Not at all.  
  
Kuwabara: You can interview me next!  
  
Yusuke: I think that will be the chapter that everyone will skip.  
  
Kuwabara: Say that to my face, Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: Ok, then. I think that will be the chapter that everyone will skip. 


	8. The Interview Continues

Yukina: Ok. Let's begin. Question one: Who do you think is the better fighter? You or Kazuma?  
  
Shizuru: Who do you think?  
  
Kurabara: She's gonna pick me!!  
  
Yukina: No. Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru: It's ok baby brother.  
  
Kuwabara: Awww..  
  
Yukina: Why is it that when you are angry, you look like a demon?  
  
Shizuru: That is something that even I can't figure out.  
  
Kuwabara: She scares me when she's angry.  
  
Yukina: Next question Whats a Pikachu?  
  
Shizuru: Isn't that what Pika is?  
  
Yukina: No. She's a demon.  
  
Shizuru: Then that's a Pikachu  
  
Yukina: But Pika-Chan's full name is Pika Harugashi.  
  
Shizuru: Ok. I have to go eat a sandwich. If I don't, I'll fall aslee- *snore* ZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Yukina: o.o  
  
Kuwabaka: n.n YAY! Now you can interview me, Yukina my love!  
  
Yukina: Kazuma.. Ok. I will interview you.  
  
Kuwabaka: Hey! Stop typing my name like that!  
  
Me: Why should I?  
  
Kuwabaka: I said STOP!  
  
Me: I said NO!  
  
Kuwabaka: YESSSSS!  
  
Me: NUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Kuwabaka: Errrr.. Im hungry.  
  
Me: HA! TASTE THIS! *zaps Kuwabaka with a Tazer*  
  
Kuwabaka: *fries and burns* uuuuuhhhhhheeeeehhhhhoooooohhhhh.. @_____@  
  
Yukina: I guess I won't be interviewing him after all.  
  
Yusuke: *walks onto stage with a mouthful of donuts* Wuf dit gi miff?  
  
Me: Hold on. nothing.  
  
Kurama: What happened to him? *points to Kuwabara*  
  
Me: He wouldn't shut up about his name..  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: o.o  
  
~ Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the earlier chapters. Im getting writers block.. ~  
  
Shelby: Not the dreaded 'Writers Block'!!!  
  
Finalia: She's joking.. right?  
  
Me: Nupe  
  
Everyone in the fanfic: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!! 


	9. Wassap Koto?

Me: Who do we have that we can interview?  
  
Yukina: Well. *pulls out long list* We have: The Toguro Brothers, Touya, Sakyo, Bui, The Blue Ogre guy, Me, Keiko, Kurama, Koto, Juri, blah blah blah blah.  
  
Me: Stop talking! Now, who should we choose?  
  
Yukina: Blah blah blah blah? Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah.  
  
Me: Hold on. *presses a button* Repeat what you said in English/Japanese/whatever language we are speaking.  
  
Yukina: Are you asking me? We could interview Koto. Then again.  
  
Me: OK! KOTO it is! Bring her in!  
  
Koto: HEY! Leggo my tail! *is thrown into a chair*  
  
Me and Yukina: WELCOME!  
  
Koto: AHH! What is it?  
  
Yukina: We just want to interview you!  
  
Koto: Ok. Shoot.  
  
Yukina: What kind of violence do you like best?  
  
Koto: All kinds, just as long as it's not happening to me.  
  
Yukina: I don't like violence at all. I don't even understand how people find pain pleasureble.  
  
Koto: It really depends on how you look at it!  
  
Yukina: Huh?  
  
Koto: What if someone was fighting to save you, and were getting hurt as he did it?  
  
Yukina: I suppose the would be ok.  
  
Kuwabara: *wakes up* FLYING MONKEY CLUMPS!  
  
Me: Down boy! *hits Kuwabara upside the head with a metal baseball bat*  
  
Kuwabara: @____________@ *falls 'dead'*  
  
Koto: Now that's the kind of violence Im talking about! *starts counting down*  
  
Koto: 1!  
  
Me: O.o  
  
Koto: 2!  
  
Yukina: o.O  
  
Koto: 3!  
  
Me: *snore* -o-  
  
Koto: 4!  
  
Yukina: *drools* -_____- 


	10. Hiei Returns

Koto: And Kuwabaka is DOWN!  
  
Everyone watching: YAY!  
  
Yusuke: HA! Kuwabaka got dissed by a couple of girls!  
  
Me: !!! *hits Yusuke upside the head*  
  
Koto: on-  
  
Me: No need to count, Koto. I think he's down..  
  
Yukina: By the way. where did Hiei and the others run off to?  
  
Me: Hiei is still getting chased by Pika.  
  
Botan: And you didn't help him??  
  
Me: Hey! I didn't want this to be one of those STUPID mary-sue stories. Besides, Im not responsible for the little freak show.  
  
Hiei: I heard that!  
  
Me: o.o  
  
Hiei: *pulls out his sword and stabs Kuga*  
  
Kuga/Me: o.o  
  
Hiei: HA! DIE! This is for EVERYTHING you put me through!!!  
  
Kuga: SIT!  
  
Hiei: *falls flat on his face* ooooowww.. :(  
  
Voice in the distance: OW! Kagome?!?!?  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Inuyasha: Why the heck did you sit me???  
  
Kagome: I didn't sit you!  
  
Inuyasha: Then who did? You're the only one who can!!  
  
Kuga: hehehehehe..  
  
Hiei: o.o  
  
Kuga: OSUWARI!  
  
Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha: *falls flat on their faces*  
  
Kuga: AHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Botan: You're still impaled on the sword..  
  
Kuga: OH! *pulls out the bloody sword*  
  
Everyone: o.o Eeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
Kuga: *hands the sword back to Hiei* Here. I think this is yours.  
  
Hiei: I'm gonna let you keep it.. I can get another one.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikaaaa! 


End file.
